


Interrogation

by nityge



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nityge/pseuds/nityge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something fluffy for Christmas. I hope you like it.<br/>Written from Kylo's point of view. His personal thoughts are italicized.<br/>Story starts with him being questioned about the night he spent with Rey. </p><p>Merry Christmas and peace to you all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation

"What happened, when you took her to your chamber?"

He isn’t quite sure what to answer. Because it had happened a lot. His interrogators, fluttered Poe and that traitor FN-2187 are staring hostilely at him. His father’s shadow, Chewie, is standing behind him, blocking his escape. And of course there’s this funny droid BB-8 who keeps spinning around them, beeping in a flurry of excitement.

"So, you were talking," proposes FN-2187 to lower the tension.

_Good question._

"Sure, we did talk." A little smirk shows on his lips as he recalls the night. "We always talk a lot when we meet."

_Exaggeration of the year. And surely not the right answer to get away from them quickly._

"So she tells you, she cares for you. But instead of taking her to safety you take her to Snoke. She tells Snoke, she stays with him to join the dark force. In exchange she claims your release out of his grip. Am I right?"

He can tell that FN-2187 is quite upset. And Chewie is angrily bawling behind him, ready to choke it out of him.

"It wasn’t like that. We were talking, but she told me nothing about her compassion. I didn’t know. We did other stuff."

"Like what? Holding hands?" FN-2187 peers at Poe.

_I guess those fools consider holding hands as some special statement of affection. Hilarious._

He’s close to burst into laughter, but that isn’t appropriate. Those guys are quite serious.

"You were holding hands like that?" FN-2187 grabs Poe’s hand for demonstration. "Or like that?" They mingle their fingers together. "Because that really shows a lot more affection."

"Yeah." Poe smiles at FN-2187. He gets a smile in return and a happy beep, beep from BB-8.

"I... We did… I mean, she did... ."

"What?" 3 pair of eyes and a droid sensor are staring at him.

He starts feeling like a teenager again questioned by his dad. A teenybopper in deep trouble.  
  
"Nothing. That's not your business. None of it."

"Chewie!"

On FN-2187’s demand Chewie puts his furry paws around his throat and starts choking him for the second time of this night.

"Cheeeeewwwwi...." He’s desperately tearing at Chewie’s grip.

"What??"

"Kkkkiii...."

"What?? We can't hear you."

"Kkkkiii...."

On FN-2187’s sign Chewie releases him to the ground.

"We, we kissed. And please you both", he’s still coughing to get fresh air into his lungs, "don't show me how."

"How often?" That FN-2187 guy is really a curious brat.

"Because?"

"If you kissed her once, that’s ok. But kiss her three times, you are practically engaged."

_Fuck._

BB-8 spins around him "Beeeeee-you." Chewie pets his hair, rumpling it like he used to do when he was still a kid named Ben.

"Really?"

_Fuck again. Let’s give them something to chew over._

"She kissed me first, does that count?"

A nod from all, including BB-8.

"Then I’m screwed. We did a lot of kissing. She kissed me first, then I kissed her back. And then she did it again. And later in bed, we…. I didn't count how often, but..."

He gets interrupted by a dead serious FN-2187.

"Man, you are really in trouble."

 

_No kidding. Believe me. I knew it, the moment I’ve learned about that random girl from Jakku._


End file.
